


Recueil d'Histoires Courtes - Seongjoong

by EverydayisFinaleShow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short Story, honghwa, seongjoong
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayisFinaleShow/pseuds/EverydayisFinaleShow
Summary: Une collection d'histoires courtes sur le Seongjoong./!\ Même si la plupart ont des fins heureuses certaines peuvent avoir des fins plus tristes /!\
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	Recueil d'Histoires Courtes - Seongjoong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnMyMyWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnMyMyWay/gifts).



> Résumé : En tant qu'infirmier de l'école Seonghwa doit s'occuper de tous les petits problèmes de tout le monde. Mais il en a déjà un lui de problème, et un gros. Il s'appelle Kim Hongjoong et c'est un élève assez... persistant.

Seonghwa se penche un peu plus vers son dossier jusqu'à faire glisser ses lunettes qui entament une lente descente le long de son nez. Par réflexe il les remonte aussitôt et cela sans détacher le regard de la feuille qu'il tient et qu'il analyse depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Agacé par son dossier il souffle bruyamment tout en s'installant plus confortablement dans sa chaise roulante. Il se doute qu'il en a encore pour un moment alors autant prendre ses aises. Après tout il est dans son bureau et, miraculeusement, aucun élève n'a encore passé la porte de l'infirmerie ce matin. Malgré tout il n'était pas encore midi, seulement onze heures, et beaucoup de choses pouvaient encore arriver en si peu de temps. IL pouvait arriver. 

  
Vivement la pause déjeuner. 

  
Il essaye de se reconcentrer sur son dossier mais le grincement de la vielle porte de l'infirmerie lui fait froncer les sourcils. Il ne relève pas la tête et poursuit sa lecture alors que le bruit d'un rideau qu'on fait glisser pour l'ouvrir puis le refermer se fait entendre. Le brun n'a pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui se trouve derrière ses rideaux, probablement avachit dans un lit.   
Il ne l'a justement pas vu une seule fois de la semaine. Il s'est d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas recevoir sa visite. C'est donc par déduction qu'il avait deviné que l'élève apparaitrait le dernier jour de la semaine, soit aujourd'hui. Mais attention, il ne faut surtout pas penser que Seonghwa l'attendait. Non non, loin de là. Ce garçon est une nuisance qui l'empêche de mener à bien son travail, ou du moins il tente de s'en persuader. Même si ce serait mentir de dire que l'infirmier scolaire croule sous le travail. 

  
Ne parvenant pas à se concentrer, il abandonne et c'est en soufflant bruyamment qu'il se dirige vers le lit maintenant occupé. Il se prépare mentalement à l'interaction qu'il va avoir avec l'élève qui, depuis maintenant 2 mois, lui offre le plaisir de sa présence chaque semaine.Il prend une grande inspiration une fois devant le rideau et affiche sur son visage un air qui se veut strict et sérieux une fois les rideaux ouverts. Il était tout de même sur son lieu de travail. Sans grande surprise le lycéen est allongé dans le lit, une main derrière la tête et son téléphone dans l'autre comme s'il était chez lui dans sa chambre. Et cela a le don d'irrité profondément le plus âgé des deux qui doit répéter sans arrêt qu' "ici c'est une infirmerie pas un squat pour faire la sieste et glander". Mais, sans surprise, l'étudiant n'en a rien à faire. 

Lorsque celui ci sent la présence d'une autre personne dans sa "zone de confort", il lève la tête et sourit en voyant l'infirmier. Sourire qui lui fait froncer les sourcils d'agacement. Ce gamin se croit vraiment chez lui et c'est insupportable. L'infirmier prend la parole et n'essaye même pas de camoufler son ton ennuyé. Il a bien compris depuis le temps qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de garder sa façade professionnelle devant Kim Hongjoong étant donné que ce dernier le fait sans arrêt sortir de ses gongs. 

  
" **Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?** " 

  
Le lycéen doit sentir l'impatience dans la voix de son aîné car son sourire redouble.

  
" **Je me suis foulé la cheville**."

  
Seonghwa aimerait pouvoir lui faire ravaler ce sourire arrogant. 

  
" **Foulé la cheville, bien sûr. Et comment c'est arrivé ?**

  
**J'étais en cours de sport et je me suis tordu la cheville en courant**." dit-il en souriant. 

  
Encore ce foutu sourire. Seonghwa essaye de rester calme malgré tout. 

  
" **Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de faire si mal que ça vu ton sourire.** "

  
Ton sourire arrogant, aimerait il rajouter mais s'abstient. Dès la fin de sa phrase le visage du lycéen se transforme en une moue emprunte de douleur.

  
" **Si si, j'ai très très mal docteur Park, je vous l'assure.** " répond-il en approchant automatiquement la main de sa cheville avec un air peiné au visage. 

  
Seonghwa ne peut se retenir de lâcher un rire léger qui fait réapparaître ce fameux sourire sur le visage de Hongjoong. C'est que son jeu d'acteur se perfectionne de jour en jour. 

L'infirmier se retourne et se dirige vers le fond de la salle où se trouve son matériel. 

  
" **Tu deviens de plus en plus téméraire Hongjoong. Je me demande comment tes professeurs peuvent encore te laisser aller et venir à l'infirmerie toutes les semaines à cause de, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu déjà ? Maux de tête, de ventre aussi.** " Seonghwa ouvre la porte du mini frigo et se lance à la recherche de la poche de froid. " **Il y a eu ce mal de dos aussi il y a deux semaines. Comment est-ce que toutes ces excuses peuvent marcher ?**

  
**Je suis plutôt persuasif vous savez.** " susurre Hongjoong suffisamment fort pour que le plus vieux entende. 

  
Cela suffit à perturber Seonghwa quelques instants qui s'arrête de fouiller dans son frigo pour se retourner. Alors il croise le regard d'Hongjoong et se retrouve face à ce sourire. Il refuse d'admettre que cela a suffi à faire louper un battement à son pauvre cœur qui est déjà dans tous ses états. Il tente de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en se raclant la gorge et se tourne de nouveau en direction de son frigo. Malgré tout il répond à Hongjoong d'une voix qu'il veut posée mais qui se fait plutôt incertaine.

  
" **Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.** " Il met enfin la main sur la poche de glace et referme le frigo. " **Et je dois avouer que tu es aussi très créatif quand il s'agit de trouver des excuses pour aller à l'infirmerie.** " 

  
Seonghwa arrive devant Hongjoong et pose, sans aucune once de gentillesse, la poche de froid sur sa cheville. Il ne peut empêcher un sourire de satisfaction d'apparaître lorsque Hongjoong laisse échapper un souffle de mécontentement au contact du froid contre sa peau. Il voit un peu ça comme une vengeance visant à convaincre le lycéen de ne plus venir l'embêter. Malgré tout il enchaîne comme si de rien était accompagné de son fidèle sourire arrogant et d'un air qui se veut sûrement charmeur. Mais Seonghwa ne baisse pas sa garde. 

  
" **Honnêtement trouver des excuses est plutôt facile quand on a la bonne motivation.** " 

  
Seonghwa ne s'est jamais questionné sur la raison pour laquelle Hongjoong se rend régulièrement à l'infirmerie. Ou du moins il essaye. Il se dit tout simplement que Hongjoong trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour s'enfuir de ses cours, qu'ils trouvent probablement ennuyant, et qu'aller embêter l'infirmier scolaire était probablement une meilleure distraction. 

  
En voyant l'air pensif de Seonghwa, Hongjoong éclate de rire. Il se doute que l'infirmier est probablement à des kilomètres de la vérité. Mais il ne baisse pas les bras et compte même être franc pour que le message soit clair. 

  
" **C'est vous ma motivation. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je viens ici.** "

  
Encore ce stupide sourire qui fait perdre ses moyens à Seonghwa qui ne peut contenir sa surprise. Rien que le fait que Hongjoong admette aussi franchement que Seonghwa est sa distraction suffit à le déstabiliser et à faire battre son cœur de manière irrégulière.

  
" **Hongjoong !**

**Seonghwa !** " 

  
Ce dernier s'offusque et manque de s'étouffer à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par le plus jeune. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. 

  
" **Comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom au juste ?**

  
**C'est un secret pour personne ici. Tout le monde connait le nom de l'infirmier sexy qui-**

  
**Stop** !" 

  
Hongjoong obéit mais ne retient pas son rire en voyant le visage rouge de l'infirmier. Seonghwa tente de se ressaisir mais, surtout, de comprendre ce que dis Hongjoong. 

  
" **Dis-moi ce que tu entends exactement par 'vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je viens ici'**.

  
**Bah ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.** " Il se relève de son lit à l'aide de ses coudes et accroche son regard dans celui de Seonghwa. " **Vous m'intéressez. Romantiquement parlant je veux dire.** "

  
Seonghwa ne sait plus où se mettre et il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour formuler une phrase un minimum cohérente. Il ne peut empêcher cependant le tremblement dans sa voix. 

  
" **Je te laisse 15 minutes. Si après ça t'es pas reparti en cours c'est moi même qui te sortirait d'ici et, cheville foulée ou pas, j'hésiterai pas à utiliser la violence.** " 

  
C'est sans surprise que Hongjoong lui adresse un grand sourire satisfait. Evidemment, il a eu ce qu'il voulait.   
Seonghwa repart en direction de son bureau à l'opposé du lit, sans oublié de refermer le rideau entourant le lit de Hongjoong pour être sûr de ne pas sentir son regard mitrailler son dos. 

Il se pose sur sa chaise en soupirant.Et même si les minutes qui suivent se passent dans le silence, Seonghwa les passent à se questionner au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur retentissant dans ses oreilles. Il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire de travers au cours de ses derniers mois pour qu'un des élèves de cet établissement tentent de le draguer. Il essaye pourtant d'être professionnel et en deux ans de métier c'est bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrive.   
Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il peut faire ? Il ne peut pas empêcher Hongjoong de venir à l'infirmerie. Il faut donc qu'il le repousse. Qu'il lui dise gentiment que non, un infirmier ne peut pas laisser un lycéen, qui plus est, mineur, lui faire des avances. 

Il sort de ses songes en entendant les pas de Hongjoong se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Il arrive à se convaincre de ne pas se retourner et fait mine d'être concentrer sur ses précédents dossiers. Mais la voix de Hongjoong qui résonne dans toute l'infirmerie lui fait inconsciemment tourner la tête en direction de la porte. 

" **Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Vous pouvez pas vous permettre de sortir avec un élève qui n'est même pas majeur.** " 

Seonghwa ne peut s'empêcher de ravaler sa salive à ce simple sous entendu et il sent sa bouche devenir pâteuse tant il est nerveux. 

" **Déjà sachez que je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans un mois. Et que dans trois mois j'en aurai fini avec le lycée.** " Il fait une pause avant de reprendre, mais cette fois ci de manière beaucoup plus familière, ce qui ne manque pas de faire sursauter Seonghwa. " **Et n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis quelqu'un de très persuasif.** " 

Il se permet un clin d'oeil avant de sortir calmement de l'infirmerie tout en sifflotant. 

" **À la semaine prochaine, Seonghwa !** " Hongjoong chantonne du couloir. 

L'infirmier reprend son souffle au moment où il ne perçoit plus les pas du lycéen dans le couloir et, dans un geste de désespoir, laisse lourdement retomber sa tête sur son bureau. 

Il s'en veut énormément de ne pas avoir réussi à dire clairement à Hongjoong que son comportement est inacceptable et que, évidement, il n'a aucune chance d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. 

Mais par-dessus tout, il s'en veut d'être aussi faible face à ce sourire arrogant. 


End file.
